the return of the gyinu force part 3
by dr.doom
Summary: the last part of my story. super gyinu fight's a new super sayien


Yes well its that.... Oh just forget it. You now the drill any ways  
  
The return of the gyinu force part 3 : by dr.doom  
  
"do you yield" super gyinu asked  
  
"hmm let me think. Umm no" kel said. With that he lunged at super gyinu. He flew at him with all his speed and punched him square in the face with all his strengh. But super gyinu just stood there and let kel hit him.  
  
"was that suppose to hurt?" super gyinu said with a laugh. "I'm afraid your just not in my league any more..." but before he could finish kel punched him again. He then proceeded to attack super gyinu with a barrage of punch's and kick's, all of wich had no effect. "your just wasting your energy, you cant win sayien."  
  
"we'll see about that." Kel said defiantly as he flew up above gyinu. "try this on for size" kel cried as he shot a huge ki-ball at super gyinu. The ki-ball fjew towards super gyinu and exploded. "and for good measure" kel shouted as he fired a hundred smaller ki-balls. But when the smoke cleared, there stood super gyinu, untouched by kel's attack. "n...no way not even a scrach."  
  
"well that was fun, but now its time you die!" super gyinu said as he flew at kel and punched him into the ground. He then landed by kel and picked him up with his tail around his throat. "good bye kel-lex." Super gyinu said as he began to use kel as a punching bag he keep hitting kel in the stomach until he heard one of kel's rib's break. But then out nowhere two energy beams hit super gyinu. "what, oh I see your still alive." Super gyinu said  
  
"yeah well you cant keep a good sayien down." Bra said  
  
"you should not be so eager to die, little girl." Super gyinu said as he increased his grip around kel's neck. "are you so willing to die for your friend" he asked  
  
"I would gladly die for my brother" bra shouted angrily  
  
"besides who wants to live forever any way" pan said  
  
"then you shall all die, together." Super gyinu said as he droped kel. Bra and pan flew at super gyinu with all there speed. When they were a foot away, they blinked behind super gyinu and elbowed him in the back of the head. Then bra flew above him and fired a small fire ball but gyinu blocked the ball and returned her fire. Pan flew towards super gyinu and kicked him in the face. She tried to punch him again, but this time he caught her fist and started to squeeze as pan cried out in pain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw bra flying towards him. He then flung pan at bra. The two toppled towards the ground and fell near kel. "a valiant effort, but all for not." Super gyinu said as he landed in front of bra and the other's.  
  
mean while not far away, gohan and krillon were flying by when stoped and sensed something. "hey gohan wait a second." Krillon said  
  
"huh, whats wrong?" gohan asked as he looked in the diriction krillon was.  
  
"cant you fell it, there's three fading power level's and one really big one." Krillon said  
  
"it... its pan." Gohan shouted "let's go."  
  
"wait how can you be sure that that's pan over there?" krillon asked  
  
"I just am" gohan said as he flew towards the fight.  
  
"its times like these I wish I was a shoe sale's men." Krillon said as he flew after gohan.  
  
But over where kel was things were looking grim for bra and her friends. "look, I want you two to get out of here." Kel said trying to keep from blacking out. "I'll try to distract him long enough for you two to find help."  
  
"there's no way you can hold him back," bra whispered "I'm not going to leave you to die."  
  
"just do it" kel said back as he barely able to stand.  
  
"if you want us to go uncle kel then make us." Pan said  
  
"enough of this" super gyinu said as he swung his tail and knocked all three of them down. Making sure to hit kel in his broken rib's. "good bye sayien's" he said as he raised his hand to deliver the death blow.  
  
"ma-chika-ya" cried a familer voice as an energy beam hit super gyinu.  
  
"dad" pan cheered happily. "oh boy, your in so much trouble now."  
  
"who are you" super gyinu asked "and why do you look familer?"  
  
"my name is gohan." Gohan said as krillon landed by pan  
  
"hey I recognize you baldy... and you. You're the two guy's gulido fought on namek." Super gyinu said as he realized who they were. "that mean's you're the son of goku."  
  
"yeah, now leave this planet." Gohan demanded  
  
"here eat this" krillon told pan and bra as he broke one sinzoo bean In half and gave it to the girl's, and gave the other one to kel.   
  
"alright" bra said as her strengh returned and wounds healed. Now all healed kel, bra, pan, along with krillon flew next to gohan. But there mood had not improved any because they all could sense super gyinu's power level rising above there power level's combined . even taking in to a count the fact that gohan was a super sayien, didn't help any.  
  
"what" super gyinu asked as he activated his scouter "there power levels are even higher than they were before. How is that posible?" he asked  
  
"a sinzoo bean will cure all that ails ya." Krillon joked. "and you should know that when a sayien heals from an engery they get stronger." He laughed  
  
"krillon" gohan whispered "lison I cant beat him, even with you and the other's."  
  
"ooh man, you couldn't of told me that earlier" krillon said now wishing he stayed with bulma.  
  
"relax I've got a plan" gohan said calmly "give me the fusion earrings" gohan told krillon "I want you, pan and bra to try and keep him busy." He said now talking to every one. "while I power up and fuse with kel."  
  
"right" krillon said as he, pan, bra and gohan began to power up  
  
"huh what..." super gyinu said trailing off. As he watched gohan continue to power up until his hair began to stand on end and his hair turned yellow as did the force field around him. Then his eye's turned green. "a other super sayien" super gyinu said smiling as he pushed his scouter and saw that he was three times stronger than they were.  
  
"you ready to do this." Gohan asked as he put one earring on and gave the other to kel. Kel put on the earring. Then he and gohan began the fusion dance. Then in flash of light kel and gohan were gone. In there place stood some one new. He wore black boots like kel's. white karrate pants and a black vest. He stood tall and proudly.  
  
"that's imposible" super gyinu said as he read his scouter. "this thing must be broken" he cursed as he crushed the scouter in his hand's. "alright gohan or kel-lex or what ever the hell your name is, your ass is mine." Super shouted angrily   
  
"I am nethier gohan nor kel-lex. But I am the instrument of your destruction. For I am go-lex, destroyer of evil." Go-lex said calmly as he walked towards gyinu. "this is your last chance, leave now or die."  
  
"no" super gyinu shouted as he flew at go-lex and tried to sock him, but go-lex caught his fist. He socked him in then kicked him into the air. Go-lex flew after him and tried to punch him again but this time super gyinu caught his fist and kneed go-lex in the face. They continued like that for 25 minutes, nether one gaining much ground. Then super gyinu kicked go-lex and fired a barrage of fire ball's all of wich go-lex was able to block easily.  
  
"oh man, get ready to help them out." Krillon said as he realized how much time had gone by  
  
"what do you mean" pan asked  
  
"I can sense there power level and go-lex is way stronger." Bra said  
  
"with out a question go-lex is stronger but the fusion only last for about a half hour." Krillon explained "super gyinu is starting to lose power but it might be to late." He said as he got an idea "pan, bra blast him."  
  
"what" the two girls asked at the same time.  
  
"lison if we blast him, he's going to have to block our attack's and use a lot of his power," krillon explained as the girls caught on "then go-lex can attack him and hopefully beat him."  
  
"right" bra said as she gathered up her energy and blasted super gyinu.  
  
"ka-ma-om-ma-ya" krillon and pan shouted as they fired there beams at gyinu.  
  
"oh gee I'm in trouble now." Super gyinu laughed. Then go-lex joined in. firing a ki-beam of his own. "I cant keep this out for long...argh" super gyinu said as he felt a sharp pain race though his body and he began to glow. "no not now I cant..." he said as he droped his guard and the four beams hit him sending him crashing to the ground. But when he landed he exploded into four different people "ooh no" captein gyinu said as he looked up and saw go-lex.  
  
"captien what happened" jace asked as he and the rest of the gyinu force stood up.  
  
"your time on this plain has long past" go-lex said as he raised his hand "give my reguards to oblivion." He said coldly as he blasted the gyinu force, except captien gyinu, killing them instantly. But before he could say any thing else the fusion wore of and go-lex was gone. In his place stood kel and gohan.  
  
"DIE" gyinu yelled as he tried to punch gohan. But gohan just caught gyinu's fist. "wh... what do you want with me." He asked  
  
"tell us why you came here." Gohan demanded.  
  
"I came here for two reason's." gyinu said "one was to get revenge on vegita and goku, for killing us on namek."  
  
"and two" bra asked.  
  
"two, because 'SHE' sent us." Gyinu explained  
  
"who's 'she' " kel asked  
  
"her name is chilla, freeza's younger sister." Gyinu said "oh one more thing, DIE YOU SAYIEN SCUM" gyinu shouted as he tried to blast bra and pan. But kel blinked in front of the girl's and blasted a beam of his own. His beam went strait though gyinu's and killed him.  
  
"whoa" krillon said surprised "who's chilla"  
  
"freeza's sister" pan reminded krillon. "but why is she coming to earth?"  
  
"I don't know" gohan said looking at the sun setting. "but it cant be good"  
  
"I got a bad feeling that this is just the start of something real bad." Kel said  
  
but elsewhere in a space ship in a far off galaxy chilla watched on a view the event's that took place on earth. "my queen, I am no longer receiving a signal from the gyinu force." Norrin said  
  
"hmm so the story's are true." Chilla said coldly "my brothers and father were killed by a family of super sayien's. hmm that sayien with the mark on his eye it's like the mark on your daughter and wife, is it not" chilla asked.  
  
"yes it's is" norrin said as he reconized the tattoo on kel's left eye. "my son, he live's."  
  
"set a course for earth." Chilla told a helmsmen.  
  
The end......for now  
  
Coming soon the chilla saga.  
  
Please tell me what you think of my story, and please review it.   



End file.
